


Vampire Awakening

by StephHoechlin



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Foreplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Being changed into a vampire can’t be all that bad…





	Vampire Awakening

You were aware of what the new neighbour was, but kept it to yourself so you could avoid any trouble; although you would catch yourself stealing glances at him when he did leave the house, you couldn’t help it. He was a very attractive vampire. It was currently early evening and the sky was overcast with storm clouds, prompting you to hurry and dump the trash bag in the bin outside before jogging back to your house before it could start raining.

“(Y/n).” You jumped at the smooth voice that sounded before you could shut the door, turning around to see none other than Jerry the newish neighbour standing just outside the still open doorway; his dark eyes instantly connecting with your own as a small smile graced one corner of his lips. 

“Hi, Jerry.” His head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he continued looking at you, causing your cheeks to flush lightly at the intensity of it. “I, uh, what can I do for you?”

“It seems you’ve been keeping a secret.” He mused, smirking as your blush darkened. “I think we need to have a little talk inside.”

“You’re not gonna kill me, are you? I kept it quiet.” You said softly, linking your fingers together and using the grip to crack your knuckles; a bad habit you’d picked up when you were little. His expression seemed to soften the slightest bit, leaning one of his arms on the outside doorframe as his brown eyes took in your hesitant disposition. 

“No.”

“Come in.” you whispered, watching him smile as he stepped over the threshold and into your house; your teeth chewing on your bottom lip as you watched him shut the door.

“How did you find out?”

“…you aren’t the first vampire I’ve come across.” His head snapped over to look at you, seeing the frown creasing his forehead before you averted your eyes away from him; swallowing past the lump that had formed in your throat. “I was eleven when one massacred my parents; I was hiding in the cupboard under the stairs, saw everything through the crack.”

“You don’t seem frightened of me.”

“You’ve done nothing violent my way. The first one acted differently from you even when he was acting like a human. He was always mean, abusive; he liked to cause pain and misery to everyone around him.” You spotted an odd cup out on the kitchen counter, distracting yourself by returning it to the cupboard before sensing that Jerry had moved closer to you.

“So you’re alone?”

“Yes.”

“Join me.” He stated, surprising you which had you turning to face him; finding the vampire had cornered you against the counter. “You won’t have to be alone; you’re a very beautiful woman (y/n).”

“Y-you want to make me like you?” you stammered, watching as his hand came up and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from your face; tucking them behind your ear as he stepped closer.

“Be mine.” He whispered, leaning down as his hand cupped the side of your face; ghosting his lips over yours. “You won’t have to worry about anything. I’d keep you safe.”

“But-“

“You’ll never be alone again; you’ll be by my side. You’ll be loved.” He said softly, stroking the pad of his thumb over your cheekbone. “There’s no one here for you (y/n). They don’t care for you the way I do.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” you asked quietly, cautiously flicking your eyes up to his; seeing the way his deep brown irises seemed to swirl with a hint of black. His free hand grasped a hold of your own, bringing it up and using your fingers to draw an ‘x’ on his chest directly over his heart.

“I’ve been watching you for a while, I’ve seen you look back at me. You are a very strong woman, something that made me attracted to you; so I left you alone. But, every time I would look you would draw me in a little more each time. Today was my breaking point. I need to have you before someone else takes you from me.” Your cheeks were flushed pink and you knew he saw as his thumb brushed over the heated skin, keeping your hand pressed against his chest. 

“You wouldn’t have to worry about that. No one ever gives me a second look.”

“The man two houses down does.”

“What?”

“Although he doesn’t have love in mind.” Your body subconsciously shuddered; a small frown furrowing your brows, feeling Jerry’s nose brush against your forehead as he pulled you closer; his head still slightly bowed.

“Will it hurt badly?”

“The bite?” You hummed in response, feeling his lips curve upwards into a smile as they were pressed on your forehead. “I can help you through it. Do you want it? You want to spend eternity with me?” His voice was smooth and quiet, sending tingles down your spine as you made your mind up; nodding to answer him. He pulled back a little, moving the hand from your face and wrapping his arm around your waist; seeing the smile on his face as he used a sharp fingernail to slice a cut on his thumb. A look must have flickered across your face as he chuckled, letting the blood well up on the pad of his thumb. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it enjoyable.” Your question was cut off before you could even ask as he brought his thumb up to his mouth, smearing the blood on his lips and the inside of his mouth; smirking lightly as he leant down to your shorter height. Your lips parted on instinct and you soon found him kissing you deeply; the metallic taste of his blood filling your mouth which had you cringing, but you slipped your tongue into his mouth to get more. He continued kissing you for a few moments before slowly pulling away; his fangs now on show as his eyes followed the movement of your throat swallowing. “That’s my girl.” He murmured, smiling as his hand buried in your hair; tilting your head to the side which exposed your neck. You were spaced out a little, but felt his lips skimming the side of your neck which had a shiver running through you; grabbing on to him when you felt the sharpness of his teeth. “Relax.” He bit down suddenly which had a cry of pain slipping past your lips, feeling his grip on you tighten as your own was slipping from him; slumping forward into his body as your vision began to fade. Soon enough you went completely limp; faintly aware of his fangs leaving your skin before everything went black.

************************************************************************************************************************

You woke up in your bed, stretching with a small groan before your fingers made contact with your neck; feeling the untarnished skin and frowning lightly as you were expecting some kind of wound to be there. Getting out of bed you shuffled over to the mirror and peered at your reflection; only to realise that it was no longer there and finding that although the room was dim you could see your surroundings almost perfectly, turning when you heard the door of the room open and seeing Jerry walk in.

“You were out for a little longer than I expected you to be.” He smiled, looking you over as he approached; standing directly in front of you. “How you feeling?”

“Fine.” You replied, reaching out to touch the revealed skin from the open neckline of his shirt; promptly snatching your hand back once you realised what you were doing. “Sorry.” He chuckled and replaced your hand where it had been, letting your fingers dip under the shirt to his shoulder; running his hand down your bare arm.

“I don’t mind.”

“Am I…am I a vampire now?” you asked cautiously, looking up at him as his other hand trailed his fingers through your hair; brushing it over your shoulders and away from your face.

“Yes. Although you’ll need to feed soon to complete the transition.” Your thought was a little morbid, but you found a small smile beginning to tug at your lips; causing Jerry to arch and eyebrow. “What’s that look for?”

“How about the man two doors down?” His own lips broke out into a grin and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him and kissing you affectionately.

“I like the way you think, little one.” He chuckled, letting you pull his head back down to kiss him a little more forcefully; feeling his tongue slip past your parted lips to battle for dominance which you soon gave him. A small muffled moan escaped you as he pressed the front of your body tightly to his, grasping fistfuls of his shirt and feeling him smile as he pulled his head away ever so slightly; resting his forehead on yours which kept your lips close. “We’ll carry on after you feed.”

“One more?” you asked hopefully, making him chuckle before he indulged you; kissing you briefly but deeply. Taking a hold of his hand you let him lead you out of your house; the sky dark as you realised it was now night-time, walking down the street until you reached the second house away from yours.

“I’ll be right here.” Jerry whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of your head before releasing you and motioning you forward; making you approach the front door and knock. Your enhanced hearing caught the steps from inside the house that were nearing where you were on the front steps, plastering a sultry smile on your lips just as the door was pulled open; revealing the man that used to creep you out.

“Hey.” His expression morphed into a smirk once the brief flash of surprise had gone from his face, resisting the urge to roll your eyes when he leant against the doorway in a very cringeworthy way.

“I knew you’d come round eventually.”

“Mhm.” Your eyes had locked on the side of his neck; being able to sense the blood rushing through his jugular, feeling an ache in your teeth and feeling the sharp points of your new fangs elongating. “You gonna let me in or what?”

“Come on in sexy.” You glared at his back before stepping into the house, following him into the living room before making your move; launching yourself at him and sinking your vampire teeth deep into his neck, cutting off his scream by clamping a hand over his mouth; moaning as his blood gushed into your mouth and down your throat. You drank until the thirst died down, knowing the man was dead when he thumped to the floor once you let him go; looking down at yourself covered in warm blood.

“(Y/n).”

“Come in.” you answered Jerry, flicking your gaze to the doorway as he entered; catching the way his dark eyes raked over you and seeing his lips quirk upwards at one corner.

“You made a mess, sweetheart.” He chuckled, stepping over the body and standing in front of you; reaching out and running his thumb over your chin, making you see the blood that came away before he placed it in his mouth and sucked it off. “Is that arousal I see in your eyes?” he smirked, running the same thumb over your bottom lip which had you taking it into your own mouth; his eyes blackening as he watched your actions. “I think we need to take you home and clean you up.” He pulled his thumb back from between your lips and pressed his lips there instead, prompting you to grab a hold of him when his hands grasped the backs of your thighs; easily lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. You felt him move and when his mouth moved away from yours you found yourself back in your own bedroom; aware that your fangs had reappeared from the sight of the blood smeared across Jerry’s lips that had transferred from yours. “Someone’s found their awakening as a vampire.” His own fangs were on show and you moaned softly at the sight, pressing yourself closer to him and feeling the bulge in his jeans rubbing against your covered core.

“Take me.” You stated, breathing slightly heavier at the deep growl that rumbled through his chest; tightening your legs around him. “Please.” The breath was knocked out of you briefly when he dropped the both of you down onto your bed; him pinning you to the mattress with his weight as he remained above you, grinding himself lightly between your legs which had your hips lifting in an attempt to increase the friction. He smirked as he leant down, attaching his lips to yours while simultaneously ripping the bloodied shirt from your body; exposing the black bra that kept your breasts hidden temporarily from the male vampire before he ripped that apart too.

Deciding to get your own back you grabbed handfuls of his own shirt and ripped the material off of him, finding it easier than expected and hearing the chuckle that escaped him as his mouth trailed down your neck; nipping you playfully before taking your left nipple between his lips. You moaned at the feeling, moving your hands down to his hips and pulling him closer by the belt loops of his jeans; soon removing the belt and letting it drop top the floor beside your bed. As he moved down your body your hands trailed back up his, running your fingers through his hair as he popped the button of your jeans and tugged them off your legs; placing a kiss just above the line of your panties and below your navel. His tongue dipped out and slid across your skin, working his way up your body and between the valley of your breasts; continuing up your throat before entering your mouth as your lips were parted from your turned on pants. Jerry swallowed the sound of your moan as his hand found the heat between your legs, rubbing through the lace panties and making your wetness known to him which had you feeling the smirk on his lips; releasing a sigh as his mouth left yours. 

“Atta girl.” He smiled, slipping his thumb under the damp material and lightly pressing it against the sensitive nub above your entrance; causing your breath to hitch at the intimate contact. “You like me touching you, huh?” he whispered lowly, running his thumb down and teasing your wet entrance; barely dipping inside.

“Please.” You whimpered, arching up into him in the hope he would stop teasing; hearing him chuckle at your plea. “Jerry, please.” His thumb pushed into you, making you throw your head back into the pillow as you moaned; reaching down and palming his obvious bulge through his jeans, pleased at the low moan that escaped him. 

“Tell me what you want.” He growled; his fangs now fully visible which had you tentatively feeling yours with the tip of your tongue, grasping him slightly firmer in response and hearing him hiss. “(Y/n).”

“I want you in me.” You groaned, squirming slightly under him which had his hand removing from you; fisting his fingers into your panties and ripping them from your hips, rendering you completely exposed to him.

“Patience.” Jerry smirked as you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, trying to pull them down before his hand grasped your wrists and pinned them above your head.

“Take them off.” You stated, looking him straight in the eyes; watching as they briefly flashed completely black. Surprisingly after a few prolonged seconds he let you go and removed his remaining clothing, making you moan while biting your lip at the sight of him naked; catching the arched eyebrow he aimed your way as he heard you. “Fuck me.” You blurted, blushing lightly as he climbed back on to you; his hands braced either side of your head.

“What do you say?” he murmured; his lips barely brushing over yours as his hard member pressed against your slick folds, making your breathing become heavier in anticipation.

“Please.” One of his hands reached down and grasped his thick length, teasing you briefly by rubbing the tip against your clit before lining himself up at your entrance and thrusting fully into you; moaning as his size stretched you and filled you completely. Your hands shot to his sides, digging your fingers into his skin to stop him after he thrusted again. “You’re big, give me a second.”

“Just what a man wants to hear.”

“Vampire.” You corrected, letting your fingertips feel up his toned stomach and chest to grasp his shoulders; leaning your head up and kissing him chastely before falling back on the pillow. You gasped as he began to move slowly, feeling your whole body tingle as he kept eye contact with you; your body adjusting to accommodate him.

“Feel good?” Nodding with a small moan you held him tighter, feeling him pick up the pace; causing your ample breasts to bounce slightly as he fucked you into the mattress. “I’m gonna have you screaming my name.” he smirked, fisting a hand in your hair and pulling; the sharp pain turning you on even more. Leaning down he buried his face in the side of your neck; soon feeling his fangs sinking into your skin, but instead of pain a large wave of pleasure flushed through you; hearing him moan deeply in the back of his throat at the taste of your blood. Your own bloodlust rose and you couldn’t help yourself as you bit down on his shoulder; his blood tasting a lot better than it did the first time when you were still human, your action causing him to thrust harder which drove him deeper inside you.

His arm wrapped around you and twisted so you were now on top of him, staying inside of you but releasing his bite which had you doing the same; feeling blood trickle down your chest as you watched the same happen to him as you placed your hands flat on his chest. Subconsciously you licked the blood from your lips which had him smirking up at you, beginning to lift and drop yourself down his member; the jarring movement causing a build-up of pressure in your lower abdomen. Jerry’s hands grabbed at your breasts and stroked his thumbs repetitively over your nipples, causing them to form tight little buds which had the vampire beneath you smiling at the reaction; moving yourself faster as your breathing quickened, releasing a series of moans as you could feel yourself nearing release.

“You close, little one?” You nodded as your eyes squeezed shut; your rhythm faltering which had him sitting up, grabbing a hold of your hips and thrusting up into you. Wrapping your arms around him you moaned right beside his ear as he brushed against your g-spot, causing him to angle you slightly better and hit it dead on; digging his nails into your hips as you cried out loudly in pleasure.

“Jerry!” you screamed, feeling your orgasm hit which had your walls clamping down on him; trapping him inside of you. The sensation of your muscles squeezing him had his release arriving while you continued to cum, shuddering in pleasure as you felt him spill deep inside of you; his arms wrapping around your back and pulling you flush against him. His forehead rested against yours as you tried to catch your breath; still shivering lightly as his fingers drew patterns on your bare back, catching the small smile playing on his lips. “I think we both need that shower now.” You breathed, hearing him chuckle as he shifted so you were once more lying on the mattress; feeling him pull out of you now that your muscles were a little more relaxed. “We’re covered in blood.”

“And you are a beautiful sight in it.” He smiled, capturing your lips with his affectionately; both of your fangs having receded as your highs decreased. “What do you think about spending the rest of your immortal life with me now?”

“If we can do that daily, I’ll love it even more.” You remarked, smiling as you made him laugh before he lifted you up and carried you with him towards your bathroom; your mind and worries at ease for the first time in your life knowing that you were no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
